watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 164/@comment-3434177-20190907002033/@comment-27702860-20190909041753
Since visit to Aoyama University, I felt a strange vibe around Asuka's aura, but just now, I got a bad feeling implied here, is Asuka thinking Tomoko is a licking of initiative person who just does things by reactive way? It is a weird reaction. I thought Asuka understood people, but I also understood she has a bit of an issue with self-esteem. It has been subtle where she seems to wonder what others, like Tomoko, think of her. The strange thing is Tomoko is interested in attending Aoyama not just for friends but to major in writing. But then, Asuka does not know Tomoko, does she? Has she ever been to her home? Anyways, very interesting. The ending panels I will probably caption: "Not Shown: Serial Killer" or something like that. However, there is a underlying context, thanks to Nemo's cheering discourse, Tomoko finally got courage for picking career she was considering, for first time, she got a goal which she is ready to struggle for. Exactly! And Tomoko is choosing some things she wants to do, finally. And regarding to cram school camp, when it's also true Tomoko could have chose to inscribe in that with the purpose of freeing herself of any blame for not having picked any club during 1st and 2nd year of her prep school, honestly, I don't think that is all picture, maybe she is oblivious about that, but Tomoko could have chosen that camp because it's a chance for so is more prepared for her entrance exam to Aoyama. I think she is concerned that will not do well enough. I always thought she was a decent student as in "this is what I do." She takes the initiative to improve herself, something she did not do in the past. Also, she offers it to Yū since she know she will benefit and even gives a nod to Kotomi. In what regards to her relationship with Asuka, It seems at this point Asuka may have misread Tomoko. Until very recently, Tomoko has been realizing herself how important are her friends for her, and a teaching of suspension period, it's her newcome initiative for wanting to be in a grad trip together with them, she appreciate Asuka a lot, then why isn't Asuka able to see it like that? Perhaps because like all of them, Asuka has her flaws. She is not perfect. She is perhaps self-conscious. Then we have all wondered what "it" is that made Asuka take an interest in Tomoko. Her "Class Mom" instincts? It isn't uncommon one person can get invited to hang around for having fun by his/her friends, though the fact Tomoko were invited twice the same day was surprising, Asuka knows perfectly Tomoko got other friends, and I'm quite sure she understands the meaning of slacking off, I mean, that camp will be intensive, it's logical to use the time the most one can before that, Asuka shouldn't have reasons for getting angry about that, because after all, Tomoko seriously wants to be admitted into Aoyama, not just for Asuka or for any of her other friends, but also for herself. Which makes me wonder what is going on in Asuka's mind. I do not want to jump to her having a crush on Tomoko. I am suspecting that she is insecure, looks at Tomoko like a child in a way, and is afraid Tomoko will move on from her or not really like her. This is reading into it a bit, but I wondered if Asuka is a "beautiful girl" who is lonely because everyone thinks they cannot talk to her. I apologize for my big wall of text, for what I see, you are quite occupied. No problem. Work and real life.